


A Royal First Family.

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, American Presidents, Babies, Best Friends, Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fertility Issues, Friendship, Infertility, Love, M/M, Marriage, Miscarriage, Modern Royalty, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Other, POV Third Person, Parenthood, Royalty, Same-Sex Marriage, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Surrogacy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: Several years after publicly coming out as a couple, in 2020, Henry and Alex have now been married for 1 whole blissful year, and are very eager to start a family. Though they are both eager to adopt one day, they decide that it's best to go down the route of surrogacy this time, with Henry being the biological father, to avoid any fuss and confusion over whether or not the baby will be an heir. Just as they come to this conclusion, and tell their friends, Nora makes an extremely generous offer that will change their lives forever, for the better.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz & June Claremont-Diaz, Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Beatrice Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Percy "Pez" Okonjo, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran, Martha Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor/Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Zahra Bankston/Shaan Srivastava
Comments: 19
Kudos: 86





	1. Part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> *CONTENT WARNING*  
> There is a brief mention of miscarriage in this chapter, please be careful when deciding to read this story, if that is something that negatively affects you.

It is a warm spring day in New York in 2024, 4 years since Alex was outed by Richards, and 4 years since he publicly came out as bisexual and he and Henry came clean to the world about their relationship. The last 4 years have been pretty blissful, Alex and Henry spend most of their time in New York, and though they officially live in the brownstone Henry bought all those years ago, they spend a lot of their days at The White House. Ellen still has 7 more months of presidency, and as always continues to do an amazing job as The President. 

June and Nora officially got together not long after Ellen was re-elected, June came out as pansexual and it was no big deal at all. She and Nora are engaged now, have been for 2 years. Henry and Alex have been married for 1 year. The First Siblings ended up proposing to their other halves on the same day, and while June and Nora have opted for a longer engagement, Henry and Alex decided to get married within a few months of the proposal. They forwent the big Royal Wedding, Henry could not justify spending millions upon millions on a wedding, nor could Alex. So they had a small private ceremony with jut their closest friends and family. They decided to have the wedding in New York, and everyone they love was invited, even Queen Mary, though she did not show up. 

Just a few months after the engagements, Martha gave birth to a very beautiful and healthy baby boy, who she and Philip named George William Edward Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor. George is almost 2 now and brings some much needed joy into the family, he's sweet like Martha and curious and loyal like Philip had been as a child, needless to say Bea and Henry absolutely adore their nephew and spoil him rotten.

Beatrice recently flew over to America to come visit her brother and brother-in-law, as well as Nora and June who she is close friends with. Currently the five of them are gathered in the music room, Henry and Alex on one sofa, June and Nora on another and Beatrice sprawled out on the floor with a cushion under her head. There’s nothing wrong with her, she’s just being Bea. 

After spending a few hours catching up, the 5 of them have split into their own private, small conversations. Bea is talking to June and Nora about wedding plans, while Henry and Alex hold hands and quietly talk about how wonderful the last 4 years have been. 

“You know.” Alex begins, moving closer to his husband. “All this talk of the last few years and how great they’ve been, has got me thinking about the future and what that will be like.” 

“Oh yes? Anything in particular on your mind?” Henry asks, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Alex grins and laces his fingers through with Henry’s. 

“Well... I was thinking that... we could have a baby.” He quietly says. 

“Alex are you asking me to come off contraception?” Henry teases, earning a laugh and an eye roll from Alex. 

“Very funny. Seriously though, we know we do want kids and we know at first at least, we want to have biological kids, then maybe adopt. We’ve been married 4 years now, we both have steady and secure incomes and jobs, we’re mature and know how to handle a kid, thanks to Martha and Phillip trusting us to babysit George all those times. There’s no reason we shouldn’t have a baby right now, and I really want one, don’t you?” Alex quietly asks, a slight tinge of nerves in his tone. 

“You know, I do, I do want to have a baby but there is one thing that may perhaps be an issue.” Henry gently and quietly says. 

“What is it?” Alex asks in a concerned tone. Has The Queen said something to Henry again? Has he found out he can’t have children? 

“I don’t want a stranger to be our egg donor and I don’t want a stranger to carry our child, it works perfectly for some but for us I don’t think it would be right. I want to already know and trust the person who is going to provide half of our child’s DNA and the person who carries and gives birth to our child.” Henry’s tone is soft and whimsical at the thought of a child, a child that he and Alex will get to raise and love. 

“That’s not an issue H, I agree.” Alex tells him, relived that the potential problem wasn’t something much worse. 

“And... I think it may be best, at least for the first one... if I were the biological father, so there’s no question as to whether the baby will be an heir or not. You know I don’t care about the ruddy crown, or rights to the throne, but it would save so much hassle with Gran and everything.” Henry quietly adds. Alex nods in agreement. 

“That’s cool with me, I know I don’t need to be biologically related to someone to love them, Leo and I don’t share any blood but he’s still like another dad to me, I love him as much I love my dad. I’ll love any baby we get the honor to raise, no matter who their biological parents are.” Alex softly assures him, laying a hand on Henry’s cheek. Henry smiles softly and turns his head to kiss Alex’s palm. 

“Who could we ask, then? To be the donor and/or surrogate that is.” Henry asks, laying his head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex grins mischievously and looks over at his sister, Nora and Bea. 

“Hey Junebug.” Alex calls.

“What’s up A Dawg?” June replies with a grin, using a nickname Pez had given Alex one drunken night out. 

“Will you be Henry and I’s egg donor and surrogate? With Henry being the bio dad of course.” Alex asks, ignoring the ridiculous nickname, as well as spluttering and flustered Henry beside him, who cannot believe Alex just outright asked June like that. 

“Ew no way, I saw what Martha went through when she was pregnant, I don’t ever want to do that.” June replies with her nose wrinkled up in disgust. 

“Alex! You can’t just ask your sister such a big question out of nowhere like that!” Henry scolds. 

“Oh relax I was just kidding.” Alex laughs. 

“I’m not doing it either, if Alex were the biological dad that is. I don’t want to be pregnant either, I don’t want kids at all, and besides my eggs are probably gone to shite with the all the coke I use to do.” Bea interjects, still lying on the floor. 

“Gran’s going to have a heart-attack if she hears you say you’re not having kids.” Henry points out with a laugh. Bea groans and flings an arm over her face. 

“Ugh I know, I haven’t told the old bat yet. Might just tell her I fucked up my fertility with the drugs and can’t have kids, if I act sad about it the old hag might have some sympathy for me.” Bea says in a muffled voice. 

“Are you guys really looking for an egg donor and surrogate, though?” Nora asks, her hand still intertwined with June’s. 

“Yeah we are actually, why?” Alex asks. 

“I’ll do it, I’ll be your egg donor and surrogate.” Nora replies, shocking everyone in the room. 

“Seriously?” Alex asks. He adores Nora but he can’t imagine her pregnant, especially with Henry’s baby, his baby, their baby. 

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted to know what’s it like to be pregnant and June and I don’t want biological kids, I wouldn’t think of the baby as mine, I’d just be Aunty Nora, not mom or anything.” Nora replies casually. “You’d be okay with it, right June?” She adds, turning to smile at her fiancée.

“Yeah of course, your body your choice, doesn’t matter what I think I won’t be the one whose pregnant. And if you carry their baby, I’ll get a head start on bonding with the baby and being their favorite Aunt.” June replies lightly. 

“Oh that’s not fair!” Bea exclaims, flinging her arm away from her face. 

“Nora... this a huge thing to offer, are you 100% sure about this?” Alex asks. 

“Yeah absolutely, I’m relatively fit and healthy and I’m young, and being pregnant won’t interfere with my work or anything like that. I want to help you guys out.” Nora replies in a sincere tone. 

“I... Nora we are so _so_ grateful for you even offering, but I know I speak for both Alex and myself when I say we can’t in good faith just take you up on that offer here and now. This is a huge decision and I’m not saying you don’t know your own mind or anything, but it might be a good idea to take a few more days to think about it.” Henry calmly says, still trying to process all of this himself. Nora simply shrugs. 

“Okay, if that’s what you guys want. How about I get back to you in about a week, does that work?” She says. Alex and Henry share a look and Alex nods in agreement. 

“Yeah, that works.”

A week later Nora visits Henry and Alex at their apartment and tells them she hasn’t changed her mind. The three of them talk about the logistics of it all for a while, contacting lawyers, etc. (Seeing as Nora will be the biological mother to the baby, for the baby to be considered Alex’s by law, Nora will have to sign away her parental rights and Alex will have to legally adopt the baby.) They also decide that they’ll tell their close friends and family very soon, but they won’t tell the public until a pregnancy is confirmed, and even then they won’t say that Nora is the surrogate, Henry and Alex will keep her anonymous so she can have her privacy. 

After about two hours of discussion, they call up the best fertility clinic in the state and make an appointment for the next day. 

Soon, the process has started, with all 3 of them agreeing to do IVF instead of IUI, so they won’t have to go through all of this again if they want another biological child in the future. Nora is sent home with a prescription for two types of hormones in injection form, to take twice a day, to begin with. Henry insists she comes around to theirs to take the medicine, so they can help her with the injection. Henry feels awful about it and hates the idea of one of them having to stick Nora with a needle, but Alex finds it hilarious and he and Nora keep joking about it.

A few hours later the three of them are standing in Alex and Henry’s apartment, Nora with her shirt pulled up to reveal her stomach where the needle has to go, Henry warily eyeing the medication on the table and Alex (like the idiot he is) messing around with the needle. 

“Alex how are you the son of the most intelligent and brilliant woman I’ve ever met, yet such a fucking idiot?” Nora asks with a laugh, as Alex pretends to throw the needle at her. He shrugs.

“Beats me, my theory is that either June got all the smarts and stuff and left non for me, or someone dropped me as a baby, probably dad.” Alex says. 

“I dropped George last week, well more so he fell, off the bed.” Henry groans, covering his face with one hand in mortification and guilt. George was fine, he only cried for a minute but Henry still feels awful.

“Does that give you second thoughts about this whole thing? Are you not going to let me stab you with this needle now?” Alex jokingly asks Nora, who laughs and shrugs. 

“Meh it happens, you didn’t drop George, he fell, toddlers do shit like that. Come on lets get this over with, you know what to do Claremont-Diaz-Windsor, just try not to puncture a fucking vein or something.” Nora says, settling onto the sofa behind her and beckoning Alex forward to give her the first injection. 

“Oh yeah my time to shine! You and Henry make the baby, I do the needle stabbing!” Alex exclaims in a proud tone, sitting down next to Nora. 

“Oh God I can’t watch.” Henry quietly says, turning his back on them and covering his face. 

“He’s gonna faint in the delivery room isn’t he?” Nora asks Alex, as he sucks up the medicine with the needle. 

“Oh definitely. Ready?” Nora nods and averts her gaze, not wanting to see the needle go in. A few seconds later she feels a small but sharp stinging pain, akin to a bee sting, on her stomach. She hisses in pain, digging her nails into the arm of the sofa. The pain isn’t awful, but it’s certainly not comfortable or something she’s looking forward to doing again later today and twice a day for the next 8 weeks. 

“Okay, done!” Alex announces a few seconds later, setting the needle down on a tissue on the coffee table. 

“You okay there H? Need to lie down? Want me to get you some water?” Nora teases, as Henry turns back around, significantly paler than before. He gives her a weak smile and shakes his head. 

“No, sorry, I just feel awful that you have to have Alex stick you with a needle twice a day, so we can have a baby.” He sheepishly admits. 

“Hey I agreed to do this remember, I knew this was a part of it all, and I don’t mind.” Nora gently reminds him. Henry nods, trying to push away all the feelings of guilt. 

Not longer after the day of the first injection, the three of them tell their friends and family who are all very supportive and loving. Bea and June already knew and are a wonderful support to the three of them. June fusses over Nora every time she has an injection and is always at her beck and call, while Bea is always there to talk to her brother and listen to him when he talks about his guilt and fears of being a father. He is terrified he’ll be a rubbish dad, since their father died when Henry was very little and since then he has had no proper father figure. 

Catherine is thrilled for her son and assures him he’s going to be a wonderful father, and promises to always be there to help with the baby. Philip is a bit perturbed at first, it all seems so odd to him, but he soon warms up to the idea of being an Uncle and is there to support Henry especially, but Nora and Alex too. The Queen of course, is not pleased at all, despite her constant ramblings about Henry producing heirs. She does not think it right for two men to raise a child, and highly disproves of Nora being their surrogate. She seems to think Nora is only in it for the money, even though she isn’t being paid at all, Henry and Alex pay for her hospital and medical bills and will pay for her maternity clothes and such, but Nora isn’t getting anything for simply being their donor and surrogate, she would never want to be paid for it, it would feel like selling the baby, which non of them want.

Ellen is also thrilled to bits and very, very excited to be a grandma for the first time. She becomes even more protective of Nora than usual, having had friends who went through IVF, she knows what Nora is putting herself through and could not be more grateful to her and wants her to know that. She has told Nora and all security and staff that she is welcome at The White House anytime, and can come talk to her anytime about anything, and ask her for anything. 

When they tell Pez, he goes on and on for hours about how he will be the baby’s cool and fun Uncle and will get them matching outfits, etc. Henry and Alex are going to have to be careful not to leave their baby alone with Pez, least they come back with a ridiculous new wardrobe. 

They also tell Cash, Amy, Zahra and Shaan who they consider close friends, too. Cash, like Pez, is looking forward to being the cool and fun uncle. Amy is elated for them and tells Nora to come to her if she ever needs any advice or anything, as she and her wife went through IVF last year and very recently welcomed a gorgeous baby girl they named Maya Rose. She also tells Alex and Henry lovely and amazing stories about how wonderful parenthood is. 

When they tell Shann and Zahra, the couple do their best to act pleased and happy (which they genuinely are) though it’s difficult for them, as they themselves have been trying to have a baby for years now. They’ve done 3 rounds of IVF, non of which worked. Majority of the time, it was as simple as nothing happening, but 3 times Zahra did fall pregnant, and three times she miscarried. They have given up on having a biological child and now are in the process of adopting. 

All in all the process takes two months, and then they have to wait two weeks to find out if it worked or not, after implantation. Those are two of the most never-wracking weeks for all three of them. Every little twinge of pain in her back or stomach or any change in her mood or feeling of nausea, drives Nora crazy, wondering if they’re pregnancy symptoms or just side-effects from all the hormones she’s had to take the last few months. 

Finally, two weeks after implantation, Henry and Alex go with Nora back to the fertility clinic, so she can take a blood pregnancy test which will give them far more accurate results than a home pregnancy test. 

The test only takes a few minutes, but it will take a few hours to get the results back, so they decide to go back to Henry and Alex’s and have lunch together while they wait.

Almost exactly two hours later, Nora’s phone starts to ring and she quickly answers it, not thinking to put it on speaker phone. 

“Hello?” She answers, as Alex and Henry set their forks down and grab each other’s hands. 

“Uh-hu.” Nora says to the person on the other end of the line, who Alex and Henry can’t hear. “Okay, thanks, bye.” She says, before hanging up and setting her phone down. 

“Well?” Alex anxiously asks, as Nora turns to face he and Henry. She breaks out into a wide grin and in a joyful tone she tells them 

“The test is positive, I’m pregnant, you’re going to have a baby!” 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alex, Nora and Henry find out that the IVF has worked, and Henry and Alex are going to be fathers, they share the good news with their family and friends, after finding out something shocking at the first scan.

Alex lets out a whoop of joy and quickly pulls Nora into a tight embrace, and Henry soon joins the hug. The three of them don’t say much, too overwhelmed with joy, just laughing and hugging and crying with joy for a few minutes, before Henry gasps in horror and quickly pulls back from the hug, pulling Alex with him.

“What?! Did you feel the baby kick?” Alex eagerly asks. Nora rolls her eyes and lightly shoves Alex by the arm. 

“Oh my god, how stupid can you be? The baby doesn’t even have legs yet Alex, it’s just a bunch of cells right now, of course it’s not kicking.” She says in an exasperated tone. 

“Then what is it?” Alex asks in a concerned tone, turning to look at Henry. 

“I just realized we could have hurt the baby, hugging Nora so tight like that!” Henry says in a tone of horror, his face pale and his eyes full of guilt. 

“Oh my god, is England’s Sex Ed just as bad as America’s? Henry hugging me is not going to hurt the baby, if it were that easy to end a pregnancy, lack of access to abortion wouldn’t be such a problem.” Nora tells him in a calm voice, her hand resting over her still flat stomach. 

“Are you sure?” Henry asks, his tone full of worry. 

“Yes dumbass I’m sure.” 

“Hey don’t call my husband dumbass, only I get to do that!” Alex protests, slipping an arm around Henry’s waist and pulling him closer. 

“I’m carrying his baby I can call him whatever I like.” Nora retorts. 

“That is true, Nora is doing an awful lot for us, the least we can do in return is let her call me a dumbarse when I am being stupid.” Henry lightly says, resting his head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex sighs dramatically. 

“Ugh fine! I guess!” 

The three of them together decide not to tell anyone about the pregnancy until at least 13 weeks, in case anything happens. They’ll tell their friends and family first, before Henry and Alex make an official statement to the public telling them that they are expecting a baby in February. As previously discussed, the public will not know that Nora is the surrogate and hopefully they will never find out. Henry and Alex will simply say that a very kind, brave and generous person offered to donate her eggs and carry their child, so Henry and Alex can be fathers. The baby will know that Nora is technically their biological mother and that she carried them and gave birth to them, but they’ll only ever know her as Aunty Nora and understand that she is not their mom. 

At 6 weeks, Nora is able to have an early ultrasound to confirm that all is going well with the pregnancy. They won’t be able to see much at this stage, but they may be able to hear the heartbeat and know that the pregnancy is progressing as it should. 

Alex and Henry are extremely excited to see any glimpse of the baby for the first time. The night before the ultrasound, they can hardly sleep due to being so excited. They stay up most of the night talking about whether they think it’s a boy or a girl (they won’t be able to find out for a few more weeks) names they like, and if the baby will look more like Henry or Nora, and if they’ll grow up to be more like Henry or Alex, will they like poetry and writing and literature like Henry? Will they go into politics or law like Alex? Or maybe something else altogether. 

The morning of the ultrasound Henry and Alex get up early to shower, dress, have breakfast and walk David (who now lives with them in their brownstone, and not in Kensingtson, since Henry and Alex spend of their time here in America.) 

They have to dress down as much as possible so as to avoid being spotted and photographed by the paparazzi. Zahra has arranged for a private car with tinted windows to take them to the fertility clinic where the ultrasound is taking place, and where they’ll meet Nora who is going ahead in a separate private car, organised by Amy. 

Soon the three of them are in a large ultrasound suite at the fertility clinic, with plenty of room for all three of them and the OBGYN preforming the ultrasound. The room is dark so the OBGYN can better see the screen. 

As the OBGYN squirts a blue gel like substance onto Nora’s lower stomach, and begins to run the ultrasound probe around her stomach, Henry and Alex share a look of excitement and grasp each other’s hands tightly. 

A few minutes into the ultrasound, they notice the OBGYN start to smile to herself as she looks at the screen. 

“What is it? What are you smiling at?” Nora asks curiously. 

“I have some good news for you, would you like to see the baby?” The OBGYN asks, still smiling. 

“Yes!” Henry eagerly exclaims, while Alex and Nora nod their agreement. The OBGYN turns the screen around. At first it’s hard to see much, but after a few seconds two white dots can be seen surrounded by two small black sacks. 

“Oh goodness.” Henry says in a teary tone, grasping Alex’s hand tightly as tears well up and spill down his cheeks. 

“I can’t see anything.” Alex frowns, tilting his head to the side and closing one eye. 

“I’ll show you in a second, but first would you like to heart the heartbeat?” The OBGYN. 

“Absolutely!” Alex says, nodding eagerly. The OBGYN flips a switch on the machine and soon a loud and steady thumping sound can be heard. 

“Wait, am I hearing things or...?” Henry rails off in an unsure tone, furrowing his brow in confusion. Surely it cant’ be what he thinks it is?

“What?” Alex asks. 

“Alex you said you said you couldn’t see anything on the screen, would you like me to help you see the baby, and then you might figure out what your husband has figured out?” The OBGYN kindly asks. 

“Yeah sure!” Alex agrees. 

“Alright, well you see this little white spot here in the middle, surrounded by the black sack?” The OBGYN starts. Alex nods. “Well the sack is the gestational sack and this white dot inside it, is your baby.” She then quickly points to the other white dot, next to the first one. “And see this? This is your other baby.” Nora gasps as Alex’s jaw hits the floor and he looks from the screen to Nora’s stomach and back, several times. 

“Twins? It’s twins?” Henry quietly asks. The OBGYN smiles and nods. 

“Yes, congratulations. Both babies are doing very well, as are you Nora. All is going as it should, and at the next ultrasound at 18 weeks you’ll be able to see the babies much more clearly, and as you know we can do a blood test at 10 weeks to find out about a plethora of things, including the sex.” 

“Boy and a girl, I’m calling it right now!” Alex exclaims, as the lights are turned back up and the OBGYN hands Nora some paper towel to clean the gel off her stomach. 

“Well I’m calling two girls, what about your Nora, what do you think?” Henry asks, as Nora wipes her stomach. 

“Two boys, who hopefully won’t be as stupid as their dads.” She replies in a teasing tone. 

The next few weeks pass by smoothly, Nora suffers with some morning sickness and fatigue but nothing out of the normal, and June is always by her side to hold her hair back and bring her water, etc. Alex and Henry are of course also always on hand, and are happy to do things like bring Nora groceries when June is working and she’s too tired to go out herself. 

Once Nora reaches the 14 week mark and everything has been perfect, they agree to tell their family and friends. 

Everyone is absolutely thrilled of course, and shocked at the news that’s it’s twins. (Everyone but June of course, who always knows things about the babies at the same time as Alex, Henry and Nora, since Nora is her fiancée.). Ellen will be out of office two months when the babies are born, so she makes sure her schedule is clear for all of late January, all of February and most of early March so she can be there to help Nora in the last few weeks of her pregnancy, help her when she recovers from the birth, and to help the boys when the babies are born. She can’t wait to be a grandma and has already started looking for a home with at least 4 bedrooms, close to Henry and Alex’s place, so when the babies are older they can stay the night with their grandma. 

Oscar offers Alex and Henry all the parenting advice he has, and tells a few embarrassing stories about Alex when he was little, which Alex hates but Henry finds very amusing and great future bedtime stories for the babies. 

Catherine is also delighted for the boys and simply can’t wait to meet the babies. The minute she heard about the pregnancy and the fact it’s twins, she started buying baby clothes and decorating rooms for them in the palace, for when Alex and Henry take them to visit, just like she did when Martha was pregnant with George.

Bea immediately goes mad buying things for the babies, very impractical things too, like three different types of bassinets and toys the babies won’t be able to play with until they’re almost 1. Phillip and Martha meanwhile, go the more sensible route and buy things car seats, baby-baths, bottles, etc. Which Henry and Alex are very grateful for.

At 10 weeks they had found out the sex, and discovered they were expecting two healthy baby girls and immediately started thinking of names, agreeing that they would have both traditional royal names, and Mexican names, and only three last names, Claremont-Diaz-Windsor. 

With a speech written by June, when Nora is 18 weeks along in the pregnancy, not long after the second ultrasound, Henry and Alex announce their wonderful news to the world, and are met with much love and well wishes, though of course there is the typical few protesting two men raising children, and accusing them of exploiting a woman’s body and taking advantage of a woman by asking her to carry their child, instead of adopting. Of course they know that if they had adopted first instead, people would complain that the child isn’t royal blood and shouldn’t be entitled to the crown at any time. By now, Henry and Alex have learned to ignore these idiots. 

Over the months, they all enjoy reading the tabloids and rumors and speculations about who the surrogate is and why they’re keeping it so hush-hush. Some think June or Bea is the surrogate (The girls immediately shoot this down on social media and interviews, though of course they never reveal that Nora is the one carrying the babies.) At one point some random American gossip magazine published an article speculating that Alex had an affair with a mysterious woman, and got her pregnant, and they’re using a surrogacy lie as a cover-up, and that he and Henry have paid this woman handsomely, to hand the babies over at birth and never contact theme again. The things people come up with are ridiculous, and it’s rather sad that some people have nothing better to do with their time than sit around and make up rumors about public figures. 

Throughout the pregnancy, Henry remains very nervous about being a father. He gets a lot of help and advice from both his siblings, especially Phillip who has really turned over a new leaf since George was born. Philip tells his brother how terrified he was when Martha was pregnant, and how that worry and fear never fully goes away, it’s part of being a parent, but the minute he held George all his worries melted and he knew he and Martha could do this, and he has no doubt Henry will feel the same. 

Right now Nora is 6 months pregnant, and has pretty much finished up with work until the babies are born, though still does work on projects from home, for fun. This means she spends a lot more time with Henry and Alex, and of course non of them are complaining. She is currently sitting on the sofa in Henry and Alex’s living room, with Henry beside her and David in her lap, his head protectively resting on her stomach, as she finishes writing up a programming code.

“How did you get on on your visit to England last week?” Nora asks Henry, shutting her laptop and setting it aside as she finishes her project. 

“Lovely as usual, thanks. George is getting so big, and can talk so much more than the last time I saw him, I keep telling Phillip we need to facetime more, but he keeps forgetting. I got George to say ‘Uncle Henry’ when we were over there, he was saying ‘Aunty Bea’ but now he won’t, he just says ‘Uncle Henry’ and I think Bea is planning my murder.” Henry tells her in a light and joyful tone. He very much enjoys his role as Uncle Henry, and loves to take George out for ice-cream or for a walk along the beach when the weather's nice, and to the park when it’s not raining. It makes him all the more excited to be a father in just 3 short months. 

“Did you talk to Phillip anymore about your worries about being a dad?” Nora gently asks. The smile fades from Henry’s face and he nods. 

“Yes, and those talks _are_ helping, I’m not as worried as I was, I’m just scared I won’t bond with them, Alex already seems so bonded and in love, and of course I love them too, more than I ever knew I could love someone, but I don’t really know how to connect with them.” He sheepishly admits. 

“Talk to them, that’s what Alex does, or read to them or something. They can hear you, and if they get use to your voice it will help you bond before and after they get here.” Nora encourages him. 

“A-are you sure? Would that not be terribly awkward for you? Me talking to your stomach?” Henry quietly asks. Nora shakes her head.

“No not at all, I’m use to Alex talking to my stomach, it won’t be any different if you’re the one doing the talking. And here, one of them is kicking.” Nora says, grabbing Henry’s hand and laying it across her stomach, where he can feel the nudge of little feet under his palm. 

Henry lets his gaze flick down to Nora’s bump and slowly and quietly, he begins to talk to the babies. 

“Hello.” He quietly begins. “Hello my beautiful girls. it’s your daddy, I think your papa has told you a lot about me. I... I love you both so very much, and could not be more grateful for you. I don’t know much about fatherhood or babies, but I do know one thing for sure, being your daddy is already the best thing I have ever done, and girls I promise you I am going to be the best daddy I possibly can and I will always love you and support you.”

The next 3 months pass by in a haze and before anyone knows it it’s just 2 weeks from Nora’s due date, meaning the babies could come at any second. The bags are packed for both babies, and waiting by the door at Henry and Alex’s apartment, and Nora has her hospital bag packed and ready to go too, and June put it by the door the second it was done being packed. 

A few months ago Henry and Alex told Nora that where the baby is born is completely up to her, as she will be the one in labor and giving birth. She quickly chose a place in DC called The Family Health and Birth Center. It has lots of good reviews and provides excellent care before and after the birth, for both Nora and the babies. Henry and Alex will be able to bring the babies there for all their check ups, their vaccinations, etc. So they booked a suite months in advance, so everything is ready for the babies arrival. 

Tonight is a chilly and wintry February night, one which Nora wanted to spend in her own bed at her own home, curled up with June, rather than in the spare room at Alex and Henry’s where she sometimes stays too.

It just gone 3:30 A.M. when Nora is pulled from her peaceful and comfortable sleep by an odd popping sensation in her lower stomach. Seconds later she feels something underneath her, and between her legs. She reluctantly untangles herself from June’s embrace and slowly stands up, and when she does water gushes from between her legs and onto the hardwood floor beneath her. Nora gasps and turns back toward the bed. In the moonlight she can see that there is a huge wet patch on the sheets, right where she was lying just seconds ago. 

Nora reaches over and shakes June. 

“June, June wake up.” June sighs and squints up at Nora through tired eyes. 

“Huh? What’s going on?” She sleepily asks. 

“June my waters broke.”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going into labor in the middle of the night, Nora gives birth to two healthy baby girls, and Henry and Alex get to meet their daughters for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> MENTION AND TALK OF MISCARRIAGE AND INFERTILITY. Please be very careful if you are reading this chapter and these things impact you in a negative way.

June quickly pushes herself up in the bed, looking at Nora with concern. 

“Shit, are you sure?” She asks. Nora nods, her face scrunching up in pain with her first contraction. 

“Yeah, pretty sure.” Nora replies through gritted teeth. 

“I’ll call Zahra to arrange a car and then call the boys.” June says, pulling the covers back and jumping out of the bed. It’s lucky this has happened in the middle of the night, so it will be easier for Nora to get to the birthing center without being seen, just a few more hours and they’ll have successfully kept her status as surrogate a secret. 

About 20 minutes later, Zahra arrives to help them out to the car and to the birthing center. 

“Ready to go? Alex and Henry have gone ahead in a separate car, with Cash.” Zahra tells them, standing in the doorway to June and Nora’s room, where Nora is leaning against a wall working through a contraction. 

“Just... give me a second... please.” Nora breathes out, hanging her head and letting out a low groan of pain. Zahra feels a pang of jealousy, seeing Nora in labor. Had the last round of IVF worked for she and Shann, their baby would be 2 months old by now. She is of course happy for Alex and Henry, she knows they’ll be great fathers and deserve the joy of children, but it’s hard for her to see all of this excitement around the babies, when she’s had three miscarriages and multiple failed IVF attempts, and may never be matched with a baby who has been placed for adoption. 

Approximately half an hour later, Nora is settled in her room at the birthing suite, with Alex, Henry and June by her side. The midwife who checked her upon arrival, told her that it looks like she’s in for a long night, despite the strong pains she is only in the early stages of labor. She told Nora if she felt up to it, she could go for a walk around the hospital to try and speed things up, but the pain was too intense for Nora and she has resorted to lying curled up on her side on the bed, an IV in her hand, through which she’s receiving a very strong painkiller called Pethidine, which she has opted for instead of an epidural. She’s had enough of needles over the last year, first with the hormone shots for the IVF, then all the blood work during her pregnancy, she doesn’t particularly want one in her back, even if it will provide first rate pain relief. 

“Does everyone know now?” Henry quietly asks Alex, who had been texting and calling their family and friends to let them know that Nora is in labor. 

“Yeah and most of them are going to come visit at some stage, before the babies are born, except Martha and Philip, they don’t have anyone to babysit George and don’t want to wake him up in the middle of the night.” Alex replies. Luckily, most of Henry’s family and flown over just last week, to stay for a while so they could be there when the babies are born. The only one who didn't come, of course, is Queen Mary, but Henry and Alex wouldn’t want her here spoiling their daughters’ birthday anyway.

“I suppose Bea was up anyway, do you reckon she ever sleeps?” Henry asks in an amused tone, knowing that his sister is quiet the night-owl and is often wide awake at 4:00 A.M. 

“Probably not, hey we should totally hire her as our nanny so she can get up with the girls in the middle of the night and let us sleep, she doesn’t sleep anyway, might as well get paid for it.” Alex laughs, slipping his hand into Henry’s. 

“I think not, Bea probably won’t be able to tell them apart, even though they aren’t identical.” Henry replies with a chuckle. He adores his sister beyond words, but Bea is a complete scatter-brain and has often called him Philip and Philip Henry. 

Just then there is a light knock on the door and they all look up to see Ellen standing in the doorway, smiling softly at them. 

“Is it alright if I come in?” she softly asks, looking to Nora for permission. Nora nods tiredly, already worn out from all the pain. Ellen sets her bag down and crosses the room to Nora’s side, and brushes Nora’s hair back from her face. “How are you feelin’ sugar?” She gently asks.

“Sore.” Nora groans, her breath hitching in her throat with the next pain. 

“Oh I remember it well, I had no idea what I was in for with June, when I found out I was pregnant with Alex I was afraid at first, remembering how awful the pain was when June was born, but then I figured I got through it once, and there was no way it could be more painful. Well honey let me tell you I have never been more wrong, I love my son I really do, but sometimes I struggle when I remember how he put me through 18 hours of labor which ended in an emergency C-Section.” Ellen recalls, almost shuddering at the memory of the excruciating pain. After Alex’s birth she was _done_ having babies. 

“I wouldn’t mind a C-section, I just want these babies out of me.” Nora says in a tired, breathy tone. Ellen nods sympathetically and squeezes her hand. 

“I know, and they will be soon and it will be worth it.” Ellen assures her in a soft tone. 

“I swear if they like June or Bea better than me after this, I’m going to be so mad with them.” Nora says in a breathy tone. 

“Oh it’s always the way, Alex had the audacity to give me such a hard time in labor and be such a difficult birth, and then he went and ended up a daddy’s boy, his first words were ‘Da-da’, wouldn’t say ‘Ma-ma’ till he was 1, 5 months after he said ‘Da-da.’.” Ellen says with an exasperated shake of her head. 

“Oh really? I always had you down as a mummy’s boy.” Henry asks Alex in an amused tone. “Ellen, you _have_ to show me Alex’s baby pictures someday, I bet he was adorable!” 

“Oh god, mom no, please don’t!” Alex pleads, knowing that most of his baby pictures are rather embarrassing, be it him at 2 dressed in nothing but an over-sized sunhat and sunglasses, or him at 4, missing at least that many teeth, on the morning of his first day at school. 

“Catherine has showed you Henry’s baby pictures, I think it’s only fair I show him yours.” Ellen replies. Henry grins triumphantly. 

“Best mum-in-law ever.” He quietly says to himself. 

Nora’s labor lasts all through the night and long into the next morning, with majority of their friends and family trickling in and out, checking up on them and bringing food, drinks, etc. 

Finally after 18 grueling hours of labor, the babies are ready to come into the world. 

“I’m afraid there can only be two birthing partners in the room for this bit, sorry.” A kind nurse apologetically tells the four of them. 

“I can go, you and June should stay.” Henry immediately offers, knowing that Nora will likely very much need and want June during this part. 

“No no, I’ll go, you’re the bio dad, you stay.” Alex argues, getting up to leave, only to be pulled back by June. 

“No _I’m_ leaving, you’re both staying. Nora and I talked about this before she went into labor and she’s fine with me waiting outside.” June firmly says, giving her brother and his husband a stern look. 

“But... how do we comfort her?” Henry ask, as the midwife and nurses set up for the birth. 

“One of you hold her hand, she likes having someone’s hand to hold. Sit on either side of her, one of you hold her hand, the other support her physically when she starts to push, try and take some of her body weight, or get a damp cloth and use it to wipe the sweat from her face. You’ll know what to do, Nora will tell you what she wants you to do. Now get over there and see your babies brought into the world.” 

The pushing lasts for a further two hours, with Nora clutching Henry’s hand so tight he’s genuinely worried she may break or fracture a bone, and Alex calmly coaching her along, using a wet flannel cloth to wipe sweat off her face and keep her cool, like June suggested. 

“I can see baby’s head Nora, not long now.” The midwife calls up from her position at the bottom of the bed. Nora groans and grips Henry’s hand again, leaning forward into the push, swatting Alex away when he tries to brush her hair back. 

“Do not touch me Alexander Claermont-Diaz-Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor!” She snaps, using all 5 of his last names as she only does when she’s really angry with him. 

“Goodness that’s a long name, are the babies going to have all those surnames? It will be quiet difficult to use their full names when they’re in trouble.” A nurse laughs, earning a weak smile from Nora. 

“I’ll be using their full names, all 5 surnames included, in a minute if they don’t get the hell out of me!” Nora screams, pushing again when the next contraction hits. 

A few seconds later, Nora feels the first baby slip into the midwife’s hands, and sighs in relief though not fully being able to relax, knowing it’s not over yet. 

“Well hello birthday girl! What a strong pair of lungs you have!” One of the nurses coos, gently cleaning the baby down and taking her over the weighing station. 

Henry and Alex share look, both with tears in their eyes, and Alex softly says

“Go, go be with her.” 

“Are you sure?” Henry asks, looking between Nora, and the nurse and the baby on the other side of the room. 

“Yeah, she needs her daddy while she waits for her sister, go.” Alex tells him. So Henry slowly rises from his seat and crosses the room, to where the nurse is wrapping the baby up after weighing her. She turns and smiles at Henry while gathering the baby into her arms. 

“7lbs 9oz, a beautiful and healthy weight!” She says, before handing the baby to a very surprised Henry. Henry quickly gets a firm grip on his daughter, before pulling her closer and pulling back the blankets around her face to look at her. Her face red from all her crying. She has a few tufts of blonde hair, just a few shades darker than Henry’s, and the most beautiful green eyes just like Nora. As Henry gazes at his daughter, he can’t hold back the tears and sniffles. 

“Hello.” He says in a choked tone, gently stroking her cheek. “Hello baby, beautiful girl. I love you.” Just then another cry pierces the air, and he hears Nora give a big sigh of relief. “Come on.” Henry whispers to the baby. “Lets go see daddy and Aunty Nora and your sister.”

When he arrives back at Nora’s side, she is cradling baby B in her arms, with Alex leaning in, both of them laughing and crying while they fuss over the baby. 

“Nora, do you want hold this little one too?” Henry gently asks. Nora looks up, tears streaming down her face, and nods, holding one arm out. 

“Oh yes please!” She says. Henry carefully places the baby in her free arm, then steps back and slips his arm around Alex’s waist. They had always wanted Nora to be the first to hold the babies, she did all the hard work and the least she deserves is the reward of first cuddles with the babies. 

“Oh they’re both so perfect, hello little ladies, oh God I am so glad you’re out of me.” Nora says in a tight, but amused tone. Poor Nora really looks like she’s been to hell and back, her face is red from the strain of pushing, her hair is in a disheveled bun with bits sticking out every which way, her face gleaming with sweat. “Have you chosen names for them?” Nora asks, knowing how Henry and Alex had struggled to agree on two names for their daughters.

“Actually we have.” Alex says, pulling Henry closer. “Baby A is Charlotte Catherine Elena Claremont-Diaz-Windsor, and Baby B is Sophie Ellen Rosa Claremont-Diaz-Windsor.” Alex finishes in a proud tone. He and Henry knew they wanted A. Traditional Royal names. B. Hispanic names. and C. Family names, it took them a while but in the end they settled on Charlotte and Sophie for first names, then Elena and Rosa for Hispanic names, and finally Catherine and Ellen, for family names. 

“Oh Lottie and Sophie, that’s so adorable!” Nora cries, pulling both babies closer and kissing their foreheads. 

A few minutes later Henry and Alex are holding a baby each, Henry holding Sophie and Alex holding Charlotte. They can hardly believe their daughters are finally here and they could not possibly love them more, they are so utterly perfect in every way.

“Lottie _mija_ , you look just like your daddy.” Alex quietly says, as he gently bounces Charlotte in his arms. 

“They both look like me, though Sophie has Nora’s dark hair.” Henry quietly points out, looking between his daughters and Nora.

“God I love you three so much.” Alex says, leaning forward to kiss Henry and place a kiss to Sophie’s forehead. 

“We love you too, love.” Henry quietly says, his heart swelling with joy with his own little family around him. 

“And you Nora, don’t think we forgot you.” Alex adds, turning to smile at his friend. Nora smiles back weakly, obviously very tired. 

“Meh, you’re alright I guess, I love the babies, but you and Henry, well I suppose I like you.” She retorts with a shrug of her shoulders. 

About an hour later, after some more cuddles with the girls, Nora asks for June to come back in and stay with her while she sleeps, completely shattered after her long and painful labor. A perk of the babies being born here, is that while Nora rests and sleeps in her room, Henry and Alex are given a little room of their own, where they can chill out with the babies and introduce them to friends and family, until the girls are cleared to go home. So with promises to come see Nora later and giving June their room number so she or Nora can come see the babies whenever they like, Henry and Alex pack their stuff and head down to their new room. 

They quickly settle in, and Alex soon falls asleep on the sofa with Charlotte curled up on his chest, while Henry sits in a nearby armchair with Sophie in his arms, watching Alex and Charlotte sleeping peacefully. 

“You know Soph I’ve known and loved your papa for 5 years now, been married for 2 of those years, and sometimes I still can’t quiet believe how lucky I am to love him and be loved by him, nor can I get over just how attractive he is, though I suppose you don’t want to hear me talking about how attractive I find your papa, hm?” Henry quietly and softly says to Sophie, his hand resting protectively on her back as she lays sprawled out on her stomach, on his chest. Not even two hours old and she’s already picking up habits from Alex. 

A few seconds later, Henry hears a knock at the door and it soon opens to reveal Ellen and his mum standing there, both bright eyed and eager looking. 

“Hello love.” Catherine quietly says, noticing the sleeping Alex and Charlotte. “Is it alright if we come in? Can we meet our grandbabies?” 


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Henry introduce their new twin girls to their families and friends, before facing the media who have been waiting outside the birthing center, eager for the first glimpse of the new Princesses.

Henry grins and beckons his mother and mother-in-law into the room. 

“Of course, come in. I’ll wake Alex.” He says, carefully getting out of his chair, holding Sophie close and tight. He makes his way over to sofa and runs a hand through Alex’s hair before bending to give him a kiss. “Alex.” He softly says. “Wake up love, we have visitors.” Alex blinks open his eyes, taking a second to come to. When he sees Ellen and Catherine, he quickly pushes himself up, smoothing down his hair. 

“Oh hey, sorry, long night.” Alex apologizes, adjusting Charlotte in his arms.

“No no need for apologies, how are they? How’s Nora?” Ellen asks. 

“The girls are great, perfectly healthy and Nora is doing great too, she’s sleeping right now, June’s with her.” Alex says. 

“I think you’ll be pleased to know we settled on names for them, actually we settled on names for them a few weeks ago but we’re ready to tell people now.” Henry says, as Alex stands up from the sofa and passes Charlotte to Ellen. Henry then passes Sophie to Catherine, and the two boys stand back, Henry slipping an arm around Alex’s waist. 

“Well what are they? Your Gran has been pestering us all for weeks to make sure you ‘at least choose decent names.’” Catherine asks in an exasperated tone, dreading the thought of her mother’s reaction to the girls’ names, no doubt she’ll disapprove no matter what Henry and Alex have chosen. 

“Well, Ellen you’re holding Charlotte Catherine Elena Claremont-Diaz-Windsor, and mum you’re holding Sophie Ellen Rosa Claremont-Diaz-Windsor.” Henry softly says, almost out of breath by the time he has finished saying the twins’ full names, god help them when they have to learn to write their names, Henry knows he had a hard time of it.

“Oh boys.” Ellen softly says, truly speechless for once in her life. She had never expected this, she thought they would want to give the girls names completely of their own, not name them after anyone, but of course she could not be more thrilled. 

“I... I truly don’t know what to say, other than thank you.” Catherine quietly admits. She hadn’t been there for Henry (or Bea and Philip) when he needed her most, she really hasn’t been the mother she always wanted to be, her babies grew up without her really there, so she never expected Henry, Bea or Philip to name one of their children after her, it is an honor she truly feels she doesn’t deserve. 

“So what do you reckon mum? Names fit for princesses or is Gran going to go mad and insist we change them?” Henry asks in an amused tone, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I think they’re absolutely perfect, but knowing your Gran I’m sure she will disapprove, she never approved of any of your names, especially when we would shorten your names. When Philip was born and your dad and I started to use the nickname Pip, your Gran would sternly remind us that his name is Philip, same for when we would call Beatrice Bea, or you H, as if she were the parent and not us.” Catherine says with a roll of her eyes. In her mother’s eyes, Catherine could do no right, all through her life she has done nothing but criticize her daughter, and when Catherine fell pregnant with Philip, she had sworn to her son she would never treat him or any other children she had, the way her mother treated her.

“Well sucks to be her because her opinion means shit to us, we love the names and that’s all that matters.” Alex sternly says, getting pissed off with Queen Mary already. 

“I keep telling you Cat, you should come stay with Leo and I for a while, spend time with Henry and the girls and get away from your narcissist of a mother, you deserve better.” Ellen gently says. Over the years Ellen and Catherine have become good friends and Ellen has often helped Catherine work through her toxic relationship with her toxic mother. 

“I think I might have to when she hears the twins’ aren’t being christened, I don’t want to face her wrath.” Catherine sighs. Though Henry is technically Protestant and was baptized, and Alex is Catholic, also baptized, they’re not very religious and they don’t want to force religion on their girls, they might grow up to be Catholic or Protestant or they might grow up to be another religion completely, or not believe in a God or religion at all. Of course Royal Baptisms are a huge thing in England, a tradition that hasn’t been broken in centuries, but Alex and Henry refuse to force religion on their daughters just for the sake of others. 

“Stupid old bat.” Alex grumbles under his breath. He and Henry want Queen Mary as involved with the twins as little as possible, she is not going to bully and belittle them the way she did her daughter and grandchildren. Henry and Alex have been making and changing history together for years now, and they have no intention to stop when it comes to parenting. No nannies, no growing up in a castle, no pictures plastered all over magazines, nothing. They’ve agreed to make a brief appearance outside the birthing center, when the girls are discharged, and do one photo shoot for People Magazine (and People Magazine only) and that’s it. After that, the girls won’t be in the lime light or taken out to big public events, if they wish to do that when they’re old enough to understand it all then that’s fine, but they deserve a normal and private childhood. 

“Little Lottie here is your twin Henry, she is just so precious.” Ellen softly says, stroking her granddaughter’s tufts of blonde hair, remembering the first time she held June and Alex, remembering the immense love and protection she immediately felt for them, a feeling that has never faded but gotten stronger over time. Her kids may be giving her premature gray hair, but she would kill for them any day, anybody so much as looks at her kids in the wrong way and just like Richards back in 2020, they will wish they had never been born.

“Alex is thrilled, he wanted them to look just like me, I think Charlotte does and Sophie is a mix between Nora and I.” Henry replies, smiling contently as Ellen and Catherine fuss over the babies. 

“Oh Sophie looks like Bea did as a baby, all this dark hair and she’s so cuddly, Bea was the same, very clingy as a baby.” Catherine comments, running a hand over Sophie’s dark hair as Sophie watches her with wide green eyes.

Just then, there’s another light knock on the door and Oscar steps in a few seconds later. 

“Hope I’m not interrupting, I met June in the corridor, she sent me here.” He says, shutting the door behind him. 

“Course you’re not interrupting dad, come meet your granddaughters.” Alex beckons his father over.

Oscar joins the little group and his face lights up when he sees the babies, his first grandchildren. 

“Oh Alex, _mijo,_ they’re gorgeous. What are their names?” He softly asks. Henry groans and Alex dramatically takes a deep breath, before reciting the babies names. 

“Mom is holding Charlotte Catherine Elena Calremont-Diaz-Windsor and Catherine is holding Sophie Ellen Rosa Claremont-Diaz-Windsor.” When he finishes, Alex doubles over, placing his hands on his knees and panting like he’s just run a marathon.

“God I hope they don’t turn out as dramatic as you.” Henry laughs, pulling Alex back up. 

“Well those are big names for very small babies, but they’re certainly fit for princesses. Who would’ve thought it eh? Me, the _abuelo_ of two princesses?” Oscar grins, taking Charlotte when Ellen passes her to him. 

“If you’re _abuelo_ , and we're going to refer to my dad as Grandpa, what are they going to call Leo, his name?” Henry asks. 

“Oh don’t worry, Leo figured that one out straight away, tell him what he wants the babies to call him, mom.” Alex says with a knowing grin.

“He wants them to call him Geepa, he wanted them to call me Geema but I am not old enough to be called any version of Grandma.” Ellen sighs. 

“Well if mum’s nana, what are they going to call you?” Henry asks. 

“ _Abuelita,_ I know it may seem weird seeing as I’m white and my first language is English but the girls will grow up speaking both English and Spanish, I think it sounds sweet and it doesn’t make me feel old, most importantly.” Ellen says with a grin. 

“I like it!” Henry agrees. 

“Seeing these two brings me right back to when you and June were born, I think the day you were born was the most terrifying of my life, Alex.” Oscar says, now holding both babies and remembering pacing the waiting room floor when Ellen had been rushed into theater for an emergency C-section. Back then it still wasn’t common for men to be in the room when babies were being born, the midwives had let him stay when June was born and while Ellen was in labor with Alex, before things got complicated and she was rushed into surgery, but he wasn’t allowed in the OR. 

“Looking at them, I can’t imagine how scary it was.” Alex quietly says, beyond thankful that though Nora’s labor was long, it wasn’t complicated and neither she nor the babies were ever at risk or in danger.

Ellen, Oscar and Catherine leave about half an hour later, during which time Henry and Alex get to give the girls their first bottles. Charlotte seems more interested in sleeping than eating, and Sophie only seems satisfied after 3 full ounces, the most a newborn baby is meant to have in one go. 

Just as the girls have finished up their bottles, there is yet another knock on the door and this time Bea sticks her head around the door. 

“Hello!” She trills cheerily. “Pip, Mazzy and Georgie are here too, is it alright if we come in?” She adds, as usual addressing everyone by a nickname. 

“Would you listen if we said no?” Henry asks in an amused tone. Bea considers this for a minute before shrugging and saying

“Suppose not!” She opens the door further and steps in, letting Philip take hold of it then to let Martha pass through, with George in her arms. 

“Oooh they’re so tiny!” Bea squeals, lowering her voice a notch when one of the babies starts to fuss. 

“Oh bless, look!” Martha softly says, shifting George onto her hip and smiling at the babies. 

“They look just like you Henry, especially the little one you’re holding.” Philip quietly says, knowing to be quiet around the newborns. 

“What are their names?!” Bea eagerly asks, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“This little one that I have is Baby A, Charlotte Catherine Elena Claremont-Diaz-Windsor, and Alex has Baby B, sweet little Sophie Ellen Rosa Claremont-Diaz.” Henry proudly says, holding Charlotte with one arm and gently laying a hand on Alex’s arm, lightly touching Sophie’s cheek. 

“Oh that’s lovely!” Martha softly says, beaming at them. 

“Gran is going to go mad, Charlotte she might be alright with but I don’t think she’ll like Sophie, and definitely not the middle names.” Bea says with a satisfactory smug. She’d been hoping Henry and Alex would choose names The Queen would hate, just to see how she would react. 

“Well it’s a good job they’re not her babies then.” Henry replies, brushing a hand over Charlotte’s hair. 

“How’s Nora?” Martha asks, passing George to Philip when he reaches for him. 

“Tired and sore, mostly relieved not to be pregnant anymore.” Alex says. “She’s resting with June, in her room.” 

“I felt the same after George was born, I think the first thing I said was ‘Thank God I’m not pregnant anymore.’” Martha tells them, remembering how awfully sick she was during her pregnancy, she had suffered with hyperemesis gravidarum the whole nine months, so when George was born it was a huge relief. 

“Yeah one of the first things Nora said to the babies is ‘I’m so glad you’re out of me’.” Alex laughs, adjusting Sophie in his arms. 

“Can I hold the babies?” Bea asks in hopeful tone. 

“Both of them at the same time?” Henry asks with a tinge of panic to his tone. He adores Bea and trusts her with his life, but he’s not so sure she’ll be able to keep a good grip on two wriggly newborns. 

“Oh fuck no, oh oops, sorry didn’t mean to curse in front of the babies. No I just want to hold them one at a time, Christ if I held them both at the same time I’d almost certainly drop them.” Bea exclaims. Henry’s shoulders sag in relief, and he nods. 

“Sure, here, hold Charlotte first.” He says, carefully passing her to his sister. 

“Do you want to Sophie, Maz?” Alex asks Martha, who’s eyes light up. 

“Oh yes please!” She eagerly says, leaning forward and expertly gathering little Sophie into her arms. 

“Oh god Charlotte you’re making me broody, darling! You’re so unbearably cute I could just eat you up!” Bea coos to her niece, placing kisses all over her tiny face. Thankfully Charlotte doesn’t seem to mind, already use to her Aunty Bea’s fussing. 

“Well good morning little princess, hello there, you little cutie.” Martha softly says, when Sophie blinks open her eyes and stares up at her Aunty Martha. 

“George.” Philip softly says, setting his two year old son down on the floor, next to Martha’s chair, and crouching beside him. “Do you want to see the babies, mate?” George nods. “Do you know which one mummy has?” He gently adds. 

“Baby.” George simply replies. 

“That’s right mate but which baby? Is mummy holding Charlotte or Sophie?” Philip asks. 

“Baby.” George repeats. 

“Close enough.” Martha says with a shrug, as George gently pats Sophie on the head. 

“Careful mate, she’s not David, babies are a bit more fragile than dogs, be gentle alright?” Philip softly says, taking George’s hand in his and showing him how to gently stroke the baby’s hair. Becoming a dad has really softened Philip up, he’s never been fond of kids but he adores his son with all his heart.

“Oh yes I forgot about David! How do you think he’ll get on with the babies? Do you reckon he’ll try to eat them?” Bea asks, looking up from Charlotte’s face. Henry rolls his eyes. 

“No, Bea. He’s a dog not a bloody tiger.” 

“Well excuse me for asking! The dog we had as kids tried to bite you when you were born, I reckon he knew you were gay and was trying to warn Gran.” Bea states. 

“You are absolutely ludicrous.” Henry sighs. Bea grins. 

“Yes but you love me for it!”

“Mama!” The squabble is broken by George’s little voice ringing through the room. “Mama, babies!” He squeals, as if now just noticing his cousins. Bless him, he _is_ just awake from a nap. 

“That’s right love, babies, your baby cousins. This is Sophie, and Aunty Bea is holding Charlotte, can you say hi?” Martha gently encourages her son. George leans forward to look at Sophie, and plants a sloppy kiss on her forehead. Then he runs over to Bea, who kneels in front of him with Charlotte, and he kisses Charlotte on the forehead too, melting all the adults hearts. 

The next day, they get all the clear to take the girls home, but before they leave they stop at Nora’s room to check on her and give her some time with the girls. Right now she is sitting up in bed with the babies laying side by side in her lap, as she and June coo over them like the adoring aunts they are. 

“So how are you feeling today, Nora? Any better?” Alex asks, setting one of the bags he is carrying down. All the attention had been on the babies for the first few minutes, now he’s eager to find out how Nora is recovering. 

“Still pretty sore but not as bad as yesterday, they’re keeping me in for an extra day just to be sure that the strong pain isn’t caused by anything to worry about.” Nora replies, tracing Sophie’s features. 

“Do you want us to bring you anything?” Henry asks, not sure how long she packed for. 

“Just these two cuties for their daily cuddles with Aunty Nora.” She replies, kissing each baby on the cheek. 

“And their Aunty June!” June adds, as Sophie clutches her finger in her hand. 

“Of course, we always will.” Henry assures her. 

“Then I’m all good, other than cuddling and kissing these little ladies, all I really want is to go home to my own bed, curl up with June and start wedding planning again, might even look for some dresses once the bump starts to go down.” Nora tells them. She and June couldn’t have gotten married while she was pregnant, then everyone would know she was Henry and Alex’s surrogate, and that made them realize they want to get married sooner rather than later, and maybe start their own family in a few years, or at least start the adoption process. 

“We’ll take the girls to you for the first few weeks, then you can come over whenever you like.” Alex offers. Nora smiles and nods, grateful for how good and accommodating Alex and Henry have been this whole journey, she couldn't have chosen two better people to carry for.

20 minutes later Henry and Alex are standing at the front doors of the birthing center, each holding a well wrapped up baby, preparing to step outside and face the crowds of people waiting for a glimpse of the two newest princesses. 

“Ready?” Henry softly asks his husband. Alex smiles and nods. 

“As I’ll ever be.” They share a quick kiss, before opening the doors and stepping out into the crowds. 


	5. Part 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brief appearance on the steps of the birthing center, with the twins, Henry and Alex settle in at home with their new babies, only to be disturbed by a phone call from non other than Queen Mary herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*   
> Mention and talk of miscarriage, infertility and failed adoption.

Alex and Henry step out onto the steps of the birthing center and are immediately met by a sea of people and the flashes of cameras. They both instinctively pull the babies closer, shielding them from the bright lights and loud noises. 

“I don’t remember there being this many people outside the Lindo when George was born.” Henry quietly says to Alex, as they both smile for the cameras. 

“Well I love George and everything, but I think the first Royal Twins in 6 centuries, who were conceived and born by a surrogate, to a young, queer prince and a young, queer, former FSOTUS, is a bit more exciting than one baby born to two young straight people.” Alex replies, looking between the twins, who are both remarkably calm. Henry laughs. 

“I suppose, do you reckon two minutes of standing here is long enough?” Henry asks. 

“Yep, we didn’t have to do this at all, they’ll get to see more of us and the girls in the photo shoot coming out next week.” Alex replies, just wanting to get home and settle in with the girls and Henry, get the girls use to their home and get David use to the babies. They’ve been ‘training’ him for the past few months, with a fake baby doll, but that’s still nothing like the real thing, plus they’ll be bringing home two babies, not one. 

Half an hour later Henry and Alex are curled up in bed together, Henry with Sophie on his chest and Alex with Charlotte stretched out on his chest. David is on Henry’s lap fast asleep, already extremely protective of the babies. He was so gentle, calm and sweet with them when Henry and Alex introduced him to them, he loves to curl up by the girls’ bassinets or swings, or wherever the girls are, and protect them. He knows not to lick them or jump on them or anything, but he does like to sniff them to make sure they’re okay. 

“We owe Nora everything.” Henry quietly says, looking between Alex and their girls. Nora has given them the greatest gift possible and Henry could not be more grateful, he adored Nora before but now that adoration has increased at least ten fold and his appreciation for her has sky-rocketed, she is simply the most amazing and selfless woman he has ever met. 

“Yeah we do, we really, really do.” Alex replies, dropping a kiss to Charlotte’s head. 

“You know, I’m fully aware that our little family is going to be the center of all media attention for the next few weeks, I have no doubt they’re going to criticize us, question my place in line for the throne, and the girls, but I don’t fucking care, Alex. I’ll happily abdicate if I ever wind up next in line as King somehow, let Bea be Queen, she certainly deserves it and would be far, far better than Gran. I’ve got you, our girls and the rest of our friends and family, I could not be happier.” Henry softly says. Ever since meeting Alex, he couldn’t care less about his place in line for the throne, if keeping his place as heir meant he couldn’t be with Alex and have a family, then he doesn’t want to be an heir. Being himself, Alex’s husband and Charlotte and Sophie’s dad is so much better and so much more important than a bloody crown. 

That night the girls sleep relatively well, Henry and Alex only have to get up to feed them or change them twice, and once they’re fed and changed they fall right back asleep. Well, Sophie does anyway, while Charlotte likes to stay awake and just look at her surroundings, even at a day old she is the most curious little thing, her big eyes are so full of curiosity and wonder at the world, and Henry and Alex know right away, that she’s going to be their little adventurer. 

The next day after getting home from visiting Nora who’s still at the birthing center but due to be discharged later today, Henry and Alex prepare for their photo shoot and interview with People Magazine, making sure the girls are fed and happy, and that David has been walked.

When the crew from the magazine arrived, Alex and Henry were pleasantly surprised to see Zahra there too, to co-ordinate everything and make sure nobody leaked any pictures of the twins or any information about them, there are one or two pictures of the girls going around, taken outside the birthing center, but nobody knows their names or anything yet, that’s what the interview is for. 

“So what do you think? Are they the cutest girls in the world?” Alex asks Zahra, during a break from the photo shoot, as she stands beside the babies’ bassinets, looking at them with both joy and sadness, she is thrilled for Henry and Alex, but her heart breaks to think that if she hadn’t had a miscarriage last time, she would have a 2 month old.

“They’re cute alright, couldn’t really expect anything else when Henry and Nora are their bio parents.” Zahra replies, reaching down to stroke Sophie’s cheek. 

“Hey are you flirting with my husband?” Alex asks in a mock defensive tone. Zahra scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“Don’t be weird Alexander.” 

“Shann told me that you completed the paper work and everything to be approved as adoptive parents, any other updates on that front?” Henry gently asks, understanding how painful this all must be for Zahra. He knows how badly it’s affected Shann, it must be so much harder for Zahra, since she had to deal with the physical side of IVF and miscarriages, as well as the emotional and mental side.

Zahra bites the inside of her lip and contemplates whether or not to share her news with Alex and Henry, the only other person she and Shann have told is Ellen, who has been a rock for Zahra during the entire infertility journey. 

“I can’t believe I’m sharing something so personal with you, but the other day we got a call from the adoption agency and they told us an expectant mother has chosen us to be her baby’s adoptive parents.” Zahra tells them, her tone tinged with nerves. 

“Oh Zahra that’s awesome! When’s the baby due?” Alex asks. 

“A couple weeks from now.” Zahra replies. 

“It must be very exciting.” Henry says, trying to encourage Zahra to open up more about the adoption. 

“Yes, and nerve wracking. The mother can change her mind at anytime up to 48 hours after the baby is born, so I’m not getting my hopes up until everything is signed sealed and stamped and the baby is legally and officially ours, for now he’s still hers.” Zahra says in a tight tone. She is trying so hard not to get her hopes up about this baby, Shann wanted to discuss names the other night but Zahra refuses to tempt fate in anyway, she wants to be prepared if the mother changes her mind. 

“We were the same during the IVF, we tried not to get our hopes up until the positive pregnancy test, and even then we tried not to get too excited before three months, since there was a bigger risk of miscarriage before that.” Henry quietly replies, then mentally kicking himself for bringing up miscarriage in front of Zahra. 

“Yes I know that feeling.” Zahra replies, trying not to dredge up the memories of holding her hands over her belly and praying that at least one of those little embryos sticks and grows into a real baby that she and Shann will get to raise and love. “Anyway.” Zahra does her best to shake off the bad memories. “I hope these two don’t give me as much trouble as you and June did, specifically you Alexander.” Zahra shoots him a glare, that boy will be the death of her.

“You like me really.” Alex teases. “You’re my mean friend.” Zahra rolls her eyes. 

“Do you want to hold the babies, Zahra? You could give one of them their bottle if you like?” Henry gently offers, knowing that one if not both girls will soon be waking up, looking for their lunch. Zahra shakes her head. 

“No, my job isn’t to fuss over them, I’m in work mode today, not Aunt mode. I’m here to make sure everything runs smoothly with the interview and photo-shoot and to protect yours and the twins’ privacy. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to go check over the interview questions, make sure they’re appropriate.” Then with one last longing look at the babies, Zahra turns on her heal and strides off across the room, all pain and fear wiped off her face. 

“Poor Zahra.” Alex quietly says, watching her go. He can’t imagine the agony she must be going through, and how painful it must be to see the girls who would be the same age as her baby had the pregnancy progressed. 

“I know, I feel absolutely awful for her. It really makes me realize how lucky we are to have gotten these two the first time around, no failed attempts, no miscarriages, non of that awful stuff.” Henry quietly says. It makes him even more grateful for Sophie and Charlotte, more than he knew possible. 

The photo-shoot and interview finishes up just a few hours later, and even though it’s only 2:00 P.M., Henry and Alex change out of their formal clothes and into their pajamas, and put the twins back in their usual onsies, instead of the adorable yet likely uncomfortable dresses they were in for the photo shoot, courtesy of Bea of course. 

As they lay in bed with the babies on their chests, watching their latest favorite T.V. show, Call The Midwife (Alex has a massive crush on Dr. Turner and Lucille, while Henry thinks he might be more in love with Cyril than he is Alex.) Henry’s phone starts to buzz, a private number flashing up on screen, probably his mum or Martha or Philip calling from one of the palaces. 

“Hello?” Henry answers, as Alex pauses the show so it doesn’t distract Henry and so he won’t miss anything. 

“Henry, is that you?” Queen Mary’s nasally voice rings in Henry’s ears. So much for a peaceful afternoon with the girls and Alex.

“Hello Gran, yes it’s me.” He answers, trying to hold back a sigh. 

“I’ve just read the transcript of that interview you did for that Magazine and I have just gotten to the part where you reveal your daughters’ names.” The Queen replies in a clipped and disapproving tone. 

“Oh yes? What do you think of them then? Lovely aren’t they?” Henry calmly replies. 

“Well the first names are decent enough, and I could tolerate Catherine and Ellen for middle names, but as for Elena and Rosa and Windsor being the last in the line of their last names, absolutely unacceptable!” 

“Well what do you want us to do Gran? We put those names on their birth certificates and registered their births with those names, they’re legal and official now.” Henry replies.

“Oh there’s way around that! I really can’t approve of these names, Henry, not for princesses and most certainly not for the first royal twins born in 6 centuries.” The Queen says in an irritated tone. 

“Well it’s a good thing you don’t have to approve the names then, I know it’s custom to have The Queen or King approve a new royal baby’s name, but Alex and I have broken many, many customs and traditions and we aren’t going to stop now. We love our daughter’s names, they represent so much that matters about them, their royal heritage, their Mexican heritage and their wonderful, amazing and strong grandmothers.” 

“They aren’t even biologically related to Alexander, they _have_ no Mexican heritage!” The Queen protests, which really angers Henry.

“Alex and the girls may not be biologically related but he is still their father, and his heritage and culture is still theirs too. Alex’s heritage is important to him, he is a young, queer, brown man who works in law and has worked in politics, that’s a huge, _huge_ thing and so important for people to know and see. Our girls are going to grow up speaking Spanish along with English, we’re going to take them to Mexico all the time and teach them that part of their heritage and culture, it doesn’t matter whether they share any blood with Alex or not, these children are his just as much his as they are mine.” Henry’s tone is firm and reprimanding, he is not about to let his grandmother try and erase a very important part of Alex, which will also be extremely important to the twins. 

There is silence on the other end of the line for a few minutes, before The Queen begins to speak tersely. 

“Henry George Edward James_” But before she can finish, Henry cuts her off. 

“No, enough Gran, I’m not listening to this anymore. Those are the girls names and not a thing you say will make us even think about changing them, so you can either get use to it or avoid your great-granddaughters over something as simple a fucking name. Goodbye, Gran.” With that, Henry hangs up and drops his phone, trying to calm himself so that little Sophie won’t feel his anger and annoyance, while she is trying to sleep peacefully while cuddling with her daddy.

“Henry, she is going to kill you.” Alex says in a tone of shock, hardly able to believe Henry just spoke The Queen that way. 

“I don’t care, I’m so fucking done with her and her bullshit. She can either get over herself and be involved with the girls, or keep being a toxic arsehole and never see them a day in her life.” Henry replies, anger still lacing his tone. 

“Wow, that is so fucking hot. I love you.” Alex says in a tone of awe. He didn’t think Henry could get more attractive, but hearing him stand up for Alex and their daughters just made him so much more attractive. 

“I love you too, all three of you. I’m done Alex, I’m not letting her or anyone else ruin anything for me anymore, from now on you and the girls are my priority and I will always fight for you.” This practically has Alex drooling. 

“Okay if you don’t kiss me right now, I think I’m going to die.” Henry laughs and leans forward to plant a kiss on Alex’s lips. 

________________________________________________________________

***1 YEAR LATER***

It is rainy February day when Alex and Henry’s Brownstone Apartment, is the fullest it has ever been, filled with loved ones come from near and far, to celebrate the first birthday of Princess Charlotte Catherine Elena Claremont-Diaz-Windsor, and Princess Sophie Ellen Rosa Claremont-Diaz-Windsor. It’s hard to believe but it’s been a whole year since the little princesses came into the world and lit up their father’s lives in the best way possible, improving them more than Henry or Alex could ever have imagined. 

Practically everyone is here to celebrate the special occasion. Ellen, Oscar, Leo, Amy, Amy’s wife and their daughter Maya, Cash, Bea, Philip, Martha (who is now heavily pregnant with Baby #2, a girl this time.), Little George, Nora, June, Catherine, Pez and Zahra and Shann and their little boy who is 3 months old, have all come to celebrate. 

Shortly after the twins were born, Zahra and Shann’s adoption fell through, the birth mother decided to keep her baby and though Zahra and Shann were extremely understanding, it absolutely broke Zahra and she had insisted on taking a break from presenting to be matched with a baby or expectant mom. After a year long break she agreed to try one more time, but if they hadn’t been matched within six months or another adoption fell through, she was done and giving up her hopes of being a mother. 

Just 3 months ago, they had been matched with the most beautiful newborn baby boy, he has dark skin and big brown eyes, lots of curly brown hair and the biggest smile you have ever seen. Shann and Zahra named him Max Anmol Srivastava, and you will not find two people more utterly in love with their baby. Zahra has taken some time off work to bond with the baby and care for him, but she is still always around, often visiting Ellen, who is Max’s Godmother and Guardian. 

The flat is jam-packed and busier than ever, with all the adults standing around talking, George riding around on Bea’s back, laughing hysterically the whole time (How he’s Philip’s child is beyond them all) while Charlotte and Sophie run around in their white dresses and flower crowns (custom made by Bea) squealing and giggling in delight, a sound like music to their fathers’ ears. 

“Hey Martha, your waters aren’t going to break all over my floors are they?” Alex asks in a teasing tone, coming up to lean against the armchair Martha is sitting in, in a quiet corner of the room. She laughs and places a hand on her belly. 

“I hope not, I’ve still got three months to go!” She replies. 

“You’re still letting me and Bea throw you a baby shower, right?” Alex hopefully asks. 

“Yes, even Philip is coming around to the idea, so long as you don’t leave glitter everywhere or else George will eat it, I gave birth to a human vacuum it seems, there is nothing that child won’t attempt to eat.” Martha says with a sigh, remembering all the times she caught George trying to eat inedible things, like his lego, some paper, a shoe, she even caught him eating dust once. 

“Alex was the same as a kid, he did it way past toddler-hood too, when he was five and I first came to work for Ellen, I found him trying to eat moisturizer.” They hear Zahra say behind them. Alex turns around to see her standing there, holding Max and smirking at Alex. 

“In my defense it smelled like lavender and looked like cream, like the edible kind!” Alex protests. 

“What food smells like lavender, Alex?” Zahra laughs. 

“I don’t know, I was five, leave me alone! Isn’t motherhood meant to make you nicer?” He teases. 

“I am nice, if anyone tries to hurt Max I’ll make sure their death is quick, instead of long and slow like they’d deserve.” She calmly replies. Alex nods in understatement. 

“Fair point, I’d do the same to anyone who hurt the twins’. Now, if you’re done teasing me I see Charlotte trying to climb over the baby gate, excuse me while I go save my kid from a concussion.” Alex hurries across the room and scoops Charlotte off the baby gate, kissing her cheek as he does so. 

“Aha, not today Lottie, nice try though!” He says, as Charlotte giggles and he blows a raspberry on her cheek. “Go on you little messer, go find your sister.” Alex adds, setting her down and watching as she runs off to find Sophie. As Alex stands watching Charlotte run around, he feels an arm slip around his waist and pull him close. 

“I want another one.” Henry’s soft and joyful voice quietly says. Alex looks up at him wide-eyed, but smiling. 

“Really?” He asks. Henry nods. 

“Absolutely, Charlotte and Sophie are growing up too fast, they’re practically grown ups, I want another baby.” He says. 

“Me too. What do you think girls, you want a little sister or brother?” Alex asks the girls, who are now running past he and Henry. 

“Lottie, Soph, tell papa you want a brother.” Henry gently encourages. He would quiet like to have a son next, but would also be absolutely thrilled with a third daughter. 

“Come on.” Alex says, slipping Henry’s hand into his. “Lets go get the baby stuff back out.”


	6. Part 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after welcoming their baby girls, Henry and Alex are eager to expand their family and set out on the journey to become fathers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!   
> So as you probably know this is the last chapter, but that's only for now. I do intend to write one or two more, definitely one about June and Nora becoming parents, then perhaps another focused around Philip and Martha or Shaan and Zahra, specifically Zahra and Ellen's friendship (I stan both these women so fucking hard, I went to be their best friend). I can't say for sure when I'll have another chapter up, but hopefully soon!
> 
> I'd also like to give a big thank you and send lots of love to everyone who has read this story, commented, left kudos, etc. All your kind words and gestures have meant so very much to me, you have no idea. I love this story with all my heart, I love these characters and I love keeping them alive in my and your minds. Thank you all so much for being so, so kind and I'm sending you so so much love, and I hope you're all well, safe and healthy!

It is a warm spring, April day in 2026, in London, when Catherine Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor is officially crowned as the Queen of England, 4 months after the death of her mother, Queen Mary. Queen Mary died peacefully in her sleep, at the age of 88, leaving behind one daughter, two grandsons, one granddaughter, one great-grandson and three great-granddaughters, although if you asked The Queen, she would tell you she only had one great-granddaughter, Philip and Martha’s 1 year old daughter, Annabelle Victoria Beatrice Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor. She never counted or accepted Henry and Alex’s twin girls, Charlotte and Sophie, as her great-granddaughters. 

It has now been a week since Catherine’s coronation, and Henry, Alex and the girls are planning on flying back home soon, after being in London for almost 4 months, since the death of Queen Mary. They had immediately come to London when Bea called with the news that The Queen had died, taking two cranky toddlers and hastily packed bags, while leaving David in the loving care of June and Nora.

It has been a conflicting time for The Royal Family, no one was overly fond of Queen Mary, she was a horrible, toxic, narcissistic person who treated all of her family like shit, for years. But at the same time, she was their mother, their grandmother and their children’s great-grandmother. Alex could never bring himself to feel any sorrow over The Queen’s death, he had felt nothing but anger toward her since the twins were born, and she refused to accept them, only ever talking about Annabelle and George, never mentioning the twins or acknowledging their existence, but he understood that Henry was bound to feel some pain and loss as well as many other conflicting emotions, so he kept his mouth shut and gave all the love and support he had to his husband, brother and sister-in-law and wonderful mother-in-law. 

Henry and Alex are just finishing packing two bags full of goodies and things to entertain the twins with on the flight back home, when there is a knock on the door and Philip steps in. 

“Alright Pip?” Henry asks in a cheerful tone, smiling at his brother, his heart full now that he knows he’s about to head back home and get to spend some quality time with his husband and their babies. 

“Yes, fine thank you. Listen lads I know you’re meant to be flying home soon, but mum wants to talk to us all in drawing room, she says it rather serious.” Philip replies in a casual tone, having mellowed out even more since Annabelle was born. For someone who apparently doesn’t like kids, Philip sure does love being a dad. 

“All of us? Who’s watching the kids then?” Alex asks, eyeing Sophie and Charlotte curled up together on a blanket on the floor, watching something on one of their iPads. (Yes both girls have their own iPad, no it’s probably not ideal but it prevents a lot of arguments between two hot-headed toddlers.) 

“Well our nanny is watching George and Annabelle, and she’s said she’s happy to watch the twins, too, if you like.” Philip offers, knowing that his brother and brother-in-law prefer not to leave the girls with someone they don’t know very well, but the girls have met Jenny (The lovely woman who works as Philip and Martha’s nanny.) before, and like her a lot. 

“What do you think ladies, you want to go hang out with Jenny and George and Annabelle?” Henry asks, turning to look at the twins, who lost interest in the iPad when Philip came into the room. 

“Yeah!” Charlotte squeals, jumping up from the blanket, while Sophie nods enthusiastically, always the quieter of the two. 

Ten minutes later Henry, Alex, Martha, Philip, Bea and Catherine are gathered in the drawing room, spread out around the room on various couches, armchairs, etc. 

“So what’s this all about mum? Are you going to give out to me for not ‘producing any heirs yet’? Because you know I don’t want kids and I’m not budging on that, if I even _can_ have them.” Bea asks, even though she knows her mother is not like her grandmother and would never push her to have children, Catherine has always been supportive of Bea’s choice not to have children. 

“No love, you know I wouldn’t do that, though this does relate to future heirs to the throne.” Catherine calmly says. 

“Isn’t four plenty?” Alex teases, wanting to make his mother-in-law crack a smile. 

“Technically it’s 6, you and Henry still have two embryos frozen, from when you did IVF, right?” Bea points out. 

“Yeah but 1. They’re embryos, they’re not alive, and 2. Even if we were to unfreeze them and try for another baby, we need someone to carry said baby, or babies, and we would need Nora’s permission to do that, since they’re half hers anyway.” Alex replies, going off topic. 

“Alex, Bea, you’re rambling, this isn’t about any of the 4 children or the frozen embryos, just let me tell you what I have to say, then you can ask questions, alright?” Catherine gently intervenes, use to her daughter and son-in-law rambling and getting off track, like this. Alex goes to speak up, but Henry slaps a hand over his mouth and says 

“Shut up Alex, go ahead mum.” 

“Right, well, I’ve made a decision about what my first act as Queen will be, actually I made this decision years ago but now I can finally act on it. My first act as Queen, will be to change the rules and laws, to allow any adopted child, to become an heir to the throne. It will take a while, I have to work with Parliament on this, but it is going to happen, and soon.” There is a shocked silence in the room for a few moments, before Philip speaks up. 

“Are you sure, mum? That you’ll be able to do this, that is.” 

“Yes darling, I’ve been working on this behind the scenes for a while now, obviously I couldn’t do anything official until I was crowned, but I’ve done my research and talked to all the right people, this will be the first new rule passed under my reign, and I’m hopeful that you, Philip, or whoever takes the throne after me, will keep it in place.” Catherine tells them. 

“Of course I will mum.” Philip assures her, while Martha squeezes his hand. 

“Adoption is important to us, you know I’m adopted, and Philip and I have been thinking of adopting, when Anna is a little older. You all know how severely ill I was during both pregnancies, especially with Annabelle, Pip and I have decided it’s best not for me to get pregnant again, least I get even more sick than the first two times, so adoption would be a great option for us.” Martha softly explains, trying to push away all the horrible and scarring memories of her pregnancies, she was so, so severely ill both times, which greatly impacted her mental health. After Annabelle was born, Martha was diagnosed with PTSD, and now a year later she is still working through it with a therapist and the love and support of her friends and family. 

“I don’t think Anna is going to approve of a little sibling, she’s so like me! Do you remember, Pip, when Henry was born, and I asked if we could give him back and get a dog instead?” Bea pipes up. 

“Yes, sometimes I still want to trade him for a dog.” Philip replies in a dry tone, with a hint of a smirk. 

“Dickhead.” Henry grumbles. 

“So, if any of us adopts a kid now or in the near future, they’re pretty much guaranteed to be heirs to the throne at some point, just like biological kids?” Alex asks, interrupting the siblings’ argument. Catherine nods. 

“Yes sweetheart, there may be some paper work involved later on, but yes, if for example, Philip and Martha adopt baby number 3, they would be 4th in line.” Catherine tells him. 

Henry and Alex share a hopeful look, lacing their hands together. Ever since the twins turned 1, they’ve wanted another baby, they almost went through with surrogacy again but when they approached Nora and asked if she would be willing to carry for them again, and she said no, they decided not to go through with having another biological child, as they still don’t want a stranger carrying their child. They have both always wanted to adopt too, but have struggled over whether it would be fair, seeing as the twins are heirs but an adopted child won’t be, but now that struggle is nothing to worry about.

Twelve hours, one plane ride and one car ride later, Henry, Alex and the twins are finally home, the twins sound asleep in their room just beside Henry and Alex’s, and Henry and Alex curled up in bed together, discussing starting the adoption process. 

“Should we adopt from here or England, or somewhere else together?” Alex asks, his head resting on Henry’s chest. 

“It’d probably be easier to do domestic adoption, adopt from somewhere here, in The States, at first at least. since we’re first time adoptive parents. Then if we decide to have a fourth, we could look into adopting from somewhere else.” Henry says, playing with Alex’s thick brown hair. 

“Sounds good to me, and we’re open to adopt a kid with special needs or disabilities right? We work with all kinds of kids at the shelter, we know how to care for kids with disabilities and special needs, and they’re the ones who are way less likely to get adopted, especially if they’re black or brown, or anything but white. working in law the last few years I’ve found out from friends who work in adoption, that most people want newborn, white, able-bodied, healthy, baby girls.” Alex quietly says in a tight tone, his heart breaking for all those children who sit in foster care all their lives, never finding their forever homes just because of the color of their skin, or their assigned sex at birth (which may not match their gender) or something else out of their control, like their age, one or more disabilities and health issues. 

“Of course, I hate that it’s so difficult for older children, disabled or sick kids, trans kids, etc. to get adopted. And what about sibling groups? Like twins again, or triplets, or just siblings who went into foster care together, they often get separated.” Henry asks, being unable to fathom the agony it would be to be separated from Bea and Philip and for Alex to be separated from June.

“Yeah absolutely, I think we’re open to any and every situation, as well as any and every type of adoption, open, closed, semi-open, foster to adopt, etc.” Alex replies with a yawn. Henry nods and presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

“We can talk about it more in the morning, I think we should sleep now because it’s almost 3 and I know the girls are going to be up extra early, they’ll be jet-lagged.” 

So they do, the next morning after breakfast, while Sophie and Charlotte play with David, Henry and Alex sit down and call one of Alex’s friends from law-school who now works as an adoption attorney. Unsurprisingly, even the former FSOTUS and a Prince have to go through all the legal and paperwork for an adoption, fingerprints, medical checks, home studies, references, etc. Henry and Alex are both familiar with the adoption process, as they both had written references for Shaan and Zahra when they were in the process of adoption. 

It takes them about 5 months to complete all the paperwork, then they just have to wait for a match with a baby and/or expectant parent. 

It is a hot August day, 5 months after they completed all the paperwork, when they get one of the most important calls of their lives. 

Today, they’ve decided to take the girls and go visit Nora and June, who live about 10 minutes from them. The girls absolutely adore their Aunties, and much to her delight, seem to have a slight preference for Nora, (they did live inside for 9 months, afterall.) who has never seen them as anything but her nieces, and the girls only see her as Aunty Nora, though they do know that she carried them and helped their daddy and papa to have them, but understand that it doesn’t make her their mother. 

Right now, the little group of 6 are sitting out in the back yard of Nora and June’s small but cosy home, sitting at a picnic table they have out here, talking, laughing and playing with and watching the girls. As she has been for the last few weeks, Sophie is carting around a toy baby doll she has, and that Henry and Alex have used to help her and Charlotte learn about babies and prepare them to be big sisters, apparently this is what Ellen and Oscar did with June, when Ellen was pregnant with Alex. Sophie is very excited at the idea of being a big sister, and is forever showing her daddy and papa how she’s ready to be a big sister, by rocking her baby doll, being very gentle with it, giving it its pretend bottle, etc. Charlotte is also excited, but perhaps a bit more apprehensive than her sister, she clearly isn’t sure about having to share her parents.

“What’ya doing there Soph? You putting your baby to sleep?” Henry softly asks his daughter, coming over to her at the picnic bench after going inside to get something to tie Charlotte’s hair out of her face with. 

“Uh-hu! Shh!” Sophie exclaims, looking to her dad and pressing a finger to her lips. Henry chuckles and kisses her forehead. 

“You’re too sweet.” He says, as Sophie links her arms around his neck and jumps into his arms. She’s a little monkey, this one. 

“Daddy, papa, look!” Charlotte’s squeals of delight fill the air as she comes running over to Henry and Alex, holding something up in triumph. 

“What is it _mija_?” Alex asks, pushing his sunglasses onto his head to try and get a better glimpse of what his daughter is holding. 

“Snake bug!” Charlotte screams in delight. 

“Snake bug?” June asks in a amused tone. 

“Ah, it’s a worm. Charlotte has recently discovered the wonders of bugs and for some reason, she calls worms ‘snake bugs.’.” Henry explains in an amused tone.

“For you daddy!” Charlotte says in a delighted tone, holding the worm out to Henry, who absolutely hates bugs. 

“Oh, um...” Henry begins, as Alex, June and Nora try not to laugh. Henry really doesn’t want to touch the retched thing, but he also doesn’t want to reject a gift from his daughter. “Thank you baby, that’s very sweet.” He reluctantly accepts the wriggling worm. 

“Gotst to leave him here, else David might eat him!” Charlotte explains in a very dramatic and serious tone, so very like Alex.

“Ah yes, good idea, well I’m sure Aunty June and Aunty Nora will take good care of him for us, in fact, why don’t you go give him to Aunty June right now?” Henry encourages, handing the worm back to Charlotte, and ushering her towards June, who also hates bugs. 

Before June can suggest Charlotte give the bug to Nora for safe keeping, Alex’s phone starts to ring, and when the adoption attorney’s name flashes up on screen, his heart skips a beat. It’s known in the adoption community, that your attorney or agent usually doesn’t call unless it’s about a match. 

“Hello?” Alex answers a few seconds later. 

“Hey Alex, it’s Ashley, is now a good time to talk?” Ashley, their adoption attorney, asks. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Okay good, I have some good news for you. So, there’s a little boy who has been placed for adoption, he’s only a few hours old. He seems completely healthy, but his mother does have Hyperactive Ehelors-Danlos Syndrome, which can be hereditary and doesn’t always present at birth, I know you and Henry are accepting of any child regardless of if they’re able-bodied are not, and you told me to present your case to anyone and everyone, so I showed this mother your case and she has chosen you as adoptive parents.” Alex has to hold in a whoop of delight and struggles to maintain his composure. 

“Oh wow, this is absolutely amazing, w-what happens now?” Alex asks in a giddy tone. 

“Well the birth mother has 48 hours to change her mind, during this time, often baby either stays with their birth parent or goes into temporary foster care, however if you and Henry would like, you can come and care for baby yourselves for those 48 hours, I can’t promise that you’ll get to take this baby home at the end of those two days, but if it’s what you feel is best then we can arrange that.” Ashley explains. 

“Yes, yes we absolutely want to do that.” Alex tells her, having previously discussed this kind of situation, with Henry. 

“Wonderful, well if you want to head to my office I can meet you there in about 40 minutes, with baby. You’ll take custody of him for those 48 hours, then if the birth mother doesn’t change her mind, we’ll just need to do a little bit of paperwork and you three can head home.” 

“Okay, yeah that sounds perfect, see you soon.” Alex quickly hangs up, before turning to Henry, Nora and June who are all looking at him expectantly. He makes sure the twins aren’t in close proximity before beginning to speak, not wanting them to hear and think they’re getting a brother, when it may not work out.

“Okay so long story short, H, we’ve been matched with a little boy who’s a couple of hours old, he was born half an hour from here and seems to be completely healthy, but his mom does have Hyper Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome, so he might have inherited that and it could present at a later date. The birth mom has 48 hours to change her mind, and usually in that situation the baby will go into short term foster care or stay with their birth parent, but Ashley says we can go down there and care for him for those two days, she says she can meet us in 40 minutes, at her office, with the baby. I told her we’d be there.” Alex hurriedly explains. 

“Could you watch the girls, please?” Henry asks in a hopeful tone, turning to look at Nora and June. 

“Oh H we would, but we’re going out of town this evening, I’m sorry but we can’t re-arrange, we would if we could.” Nora explains in an apologetic tone. 

“Call mom, she and Leo can probably look after them.” June suggests. So Alex does, he explains the situation to Ellen and she is more than happy to have the girls for a few days and even offers to come pick them up at Nora and June’s. This is a big relief to Alex and Henry, they’ll tell the girls they have to go away for two days for work, but they’ll be staying with their _abuelita_ so they won’t be too upset.

An hour later, Charlotte and Sophie are happy and settled with Ellen and Leo, and Henry and Alex are sitting on a sofa in Ashley's office, Alex cradling their son for the first time, already utterly in love with him. The baby has gorgeous dark brown skin, the biggest hazel eyes you’ll ever see, and already a few wisps of curling, dark hair. 

“You are so adorable little chap, you’re absolutely melting my heart.” Henry coos to the baby, stroking his hair, already desperately loving this baby, unable to stop himself imaging taking him home and introducing him to his family, the twins will be all over him.

A few hours later, Alex and Henry head to a small hotel nearby, (dressed down as much as possible to avoid paparazzi, of course.) and settle in for the evening with the baby, Mostly Alex has the baby on his chest, and Henry curls up next to them, his hand resting protectively on the baby’s back. If the adoption were final and the twins were here, this would be absolute paradise, and Henry can only hope they’ll get to become this sweet boy’s fathers, and cuddle like this with him and his sisters, everyday, until they’re too big and become embarrassed by their dad and papa’s constant fussing.

Much like the twins, the baby (who Henry and Alex have decided to dub ‘Buddy’ for the time being, they have a name in mind but they won’t give him a name until the adoption is official and final.) only wakes a few times through the night, and has a very comfortable and peaceful sleep on Alex’s chest. 

At one point early the next morning, Alex is awoken to a rustling sound, and when he blinks open his eyes he sees Henry putting on a jacket, hat and sunglasses. 

“Henry?” He asks in a tired tone, stretching one arm above his head. 

“Sorry love, didn’t mean to wake you. I’m just popping out to get Buddy some more nappies, we didn’t bring enough with us. Won’t be long.” Henry softly and quietly replies, leaning down to kiss Alex and press a kiss to Buddy’s cheek. 

“Love you.” Alex says through a yawn. 

“Love you too, both of you.”

For the next two days, they don’t do much bar stay in bed, cuddle Buddy, watch T.V. and movies, feed and change Buddy, give him a bath, etc. They order room service majority of the time, or they’ll order takeaway from a local restaurant. Sometimes they’ll take Buddy out for a walk, one of them wearing him in one of the baby carriers they had for the twins, that they threw in the car, just to have, before driving down here to meet Buddy.

48 hours pass, and there is no word from the birth mom or Ashley, to say that the birth mom has changed her mind, meaning Buddy is officially a Claremont-Diaz-Windsor, and can stop being called ‘Buddy’. 

“So what do you think, what should we name him?” Alex asks Henry, as he finishes up changing Buddy’s nappy, while Henry packs the few bags they brought with them, ready to go home. 

“I... I’d rather like to name him after my dad, like I said I might.” Henry quietly replies. He had been surprised when George was born and Philip and Martha didn’t name him Arthur, he’s never asked Philip why, he can take a good guess, and it’s safe to say Bea isn’t going to want the name, unless she plans to name a pet after their dad, which Henry actually wouldn’t put past her. 

“Yeah? Okay, Arthur it is then. Hmm, what do you think Arthur, what should your middle names be? How about... Oscar and Mateo, would you like to be Arthur Oscar Mateo Claremont-Diaz-Windsor, hm?” Alex coos to the baby, letting him grab onto his fingers. 

“I like that all three of our children are named after all four of their grandparents.” Henry softly says, slipping an arm around Alex’s waist and smiling at Arthur.

“If we have a fourth we’re gonna have to move on to naming them after their Aunts and Uncles, oh god Henry we’re gonna have to name our next kid Percy or Pez or Pezza.” Alex groans, burying his face in his husbands shoulder. Pez has been pestering them to name their son Percy, and saying that Pez and Pezza are good options for a girl, either. 

Henry chuckles and kisses Alex’s temple. 

“Not at all, we’ll get another dog and name them Pez, that will make him happy and keep him quiet.” He soothes, earning a laugh from Alex.

Not long later, they start the short journey back home, or rather to Ellen’s house. They’ve been in contact with Ellen and told her the adoption has gone through, and organised for the girls to meet their brother, at Ellen and Leo’s home, then Alex, Henry and the kids will go home and settle in together.

“Leo says he’s going to film this for us, it’ll be really nice for the kids to have, to watch back when they’re older.” Alex tells Henry, as they pull onto the road Ellen and Leo’s house is on. 

“Only if the girls react well, I’m glad no one recorded Philip and Bea’s reaction to meeting me, if what they say is true and Bea wanted to trade me for a dog.” Henry laughs.

“Ah siblings, truly the world's greatest blessing and worst curse.” 

Ten minutes later they pull into Ellen and Leo’s driveway and step out of the car. They’ve agreed that Alex will go ahead and greet the girls, while Henry gets Arthur out of his car seat and will come in a few seconds behind and surprise the girls with their baby brother. 

As Alex walks toward the front door, he can hear his mother calling to Charlotte, and sees her through the window, holding onto Sophie with one hand and beckoning Charlotte forward with the other. Even the first female President of The United States, has trouble handling the Claremont-Diaz-Windsor twins. 

When Alex reaches the front door that leads into the kitchen, he sees that it is slightly ajar. Leo is standing there with a camera, and beckons him in. Just as Alex steps in, the twins dash into the room and when they spot him, they run to him. 

“Papa!” They squeal in unison, as Alex crouches down and catches them both in big hugs, kissing their little faces,so glad to be back with them. 

“ _Hola mi ninos,_ were you good for _abuelita_ and Geepa?” Alex asks, holding them both close. The twins nod and Alex gives them both another kiss on the cheek. “Good, I missed you so much.”

“As have I.” Henry’s voice joins the conversation, from behind Alex. The twins look up, their faces still alight, and dash to their daddy, before realizing that he’s holding a little bundle of blankets in his arms.

“Daddy?” Sophie curiously asks, tilting her head to the side. “What got?” 

Henry very carefully kneels down in front of the girls so that they can see Arthur. 

“Baby!” Charlotte squeals in delight, pointing at her new brother.

“Yeah that’s right. This is your baby brother, Arthur Oscar Mateo Claremont-Diaz.” Henry gently explains. 

“Baby! Baby baby baby baby!” Charlotte squeals again, bouncing up and down in delight. 

“I loves him.” Sophie softly interjects, leaning forward to kiss her brother on the forehead, making all the adults well up with joy.

“He loves you too, both of you, he’s the luckiest little guy in the world to have the two best big sisters.” Alex adds, kneeling down beside the twins, to join his family. 

“Feed him?” Charlotte hopefully asks, Henry and Alex chuckle. 

“Yes love, you can help feed him when we get home.” Henry assures her. 

They thank Ellen and Leo for watching the girls, and invite them to come around in about a week or so, to officially meet Arthur, once they’ve got him settled in. They then head back home, ready for an evening with their babies. 

Over the next week, Charlotte and Sophie grow to love their brother more and more, and are always all over him, showing him their toys, cuddling him, helping to feed him, showing him their books, singing to him, etc. The love those 3 have for eachother reminds Henry so much of how he, Philip and Bea were as little children, and it warms his heart to see his own children so close, he can only hope their teen years and young adulthood's aren’t as rough as Henry, Philip and Bea’s were. 

One evening, a week after adopting Arthur, Alex and Henry lay him on a blanket on the floor, so he can see more of his surroundings. Not long after they lay him there, Charlotte and Sophie join him, curling up protectively on either side of him, watching the T.V. mounted on the wall a few feet away from them, while Henry and Alex watch the scene from behind, their hearts full of love and happiness. 

As the three kids lay there, Alex pulls his phone out and snaps a quick picture of them, that only shows the back of them. You can clearly see three little figures, two toddlers, one blonde one brunette, and a tiny new baby with lots of dark and curly hair, his little hands waving around. With Henry’s agreement, Alex uploads the photo to Instagram, with the following caption.

_**‘I am one blessed man to have these 3 precious babies call me papa. Welcome to the family Arthur Oscar Mateo Claremont-Diaz-Windsor, daddy and I are so very privileged to love and raise you.’** _

While everyone on social media freaks out about Alex’s latest Instagram post, Alex switches his phone off, grabs Henry by the hand and joins their three babies on the floor, not caring how hard and uncomfortable the lino is, feeling beyond blessed and happy to be able to hold these 3 beautiful children in his arms, to love them and raise them, to be married to their incredible dad, to be their papa. 


End file.
